


Standstill

by AuroraFlame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, AnxietyAttacks, Be Gentle With Me, But give feedback, Depression, EventualSmut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Nighmares, Racism, Rape, WholeCrewBasically, firststory, shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraFlame/pseuds/AuroraFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When coming home from work one night leaves you broken and dejected..<br/>He saves you and brings your shattered soul back together piece by piece.</p><p>(My first story and I decide to do it over this?... No regrets..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standstill

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: CHAPTER USES HEAVY LANGUAGE AND ABUSE. 
> 
> Wooo first story! Please do not hesitate to point out mistakes and such!
> 
> (Sorry it's short by the way. It is one in the morning and I am skella tired!)

_Chapter 1: Way Home_

 

"F-fuck it's cold." You chatter to yourself quietly, hunching up your shoulders to shield yourself from the cold January air. You gaze upwards at the starry sky as a little puff of white breath escapes your lips and you frown. Everything is so peacefully silent yet you couldn't stop and take it all in. You have to hurry and get home to finish the extra work your boss decided to assign you before you left work tonight. You walk a little faster at the thought of another sleepless night, you can't keep doing this every day.

You are still a good mile away when an idea occurs to you. 

The park about a couple of yards up is practically a straight shot to your house. You ponder over how safe it might be before dismissing it with a wave of your gloved hand. The park lights would be on and, besides, it's always been safe there no matter the time of day. 

You speed walk to the park's entrance and peer at the pathway that cuts between the dense trees. The lampposts give off a faint yellow light, allowing you to see the path and the trees on each side. You look for a moment more before jumping in surprise as a vibrating feeling hits your side. You shake your head in annoyance at your cowardliness and pick your phone from your jacket pocket as you begin the walk to your house once more.

You keep your gaze trained on your phone, only looking up every couple of minutes. Your friend, Sammy, had sent you a picture of a purple looking spider monster and herself making silly faces at the camera together. You smile at the picture of Sammy and her monster friend named Muffet before sending her a short message asking how they were doing. 

Monsters had just come up from the depths of Mt. Ebott about five years ago. You were only 15 when you had heard of it and, being a young kid, you had taken to it very well. Others, however, were not so understanding of the newcomers. Despite the governments attempts to make monsters fully accepted and give them the same rights as a human, some people wouldn't allow it. You were twenty now and still there were acts of racism against monsters. It had only been yesterday when you had saw an adult trip a young tree monster when they passed by each other. You had ran up to the man and yelled at him while he simply said that he accidentally put his foot out too far. The monster was quick to forgive the man, despite him not deserving it, and you helped walk the tree monster home where they thanked you by giving you a small piece of chocolate cake that they all but forced you to take.

You sigh and shake your head sadly. It's a shame that the monsters had been so excited to be up on the surface only to be persecuted by disgusting humans. What a let down. Suddenly, a soft chuckle rings out from behind you and your heart rate speeds up as you whip around on your heels.

***But nobody is there..**

You looked around frantically as your heart hammers against your chest and you feel the hairs rise up on the back of your neck. Someone is watching you. You don't see them, but you can feel a piercing gaze on you. 

You need to leave.. now.

It only takes a second for you to turn back around and start sprinting away at full force. Your terror filled eyes are scanning the trees and you, through the blood roaring in your ears, hear another chuckle ring out from behind you, but it's much closer than the last one. You gaze ahead and spot the end of the park. The large sign is beckoning to you, urging you to reach it and get home safely. 

**THUD**

A heavy force connects with your back and you fall hard onto the gravel path, your face and skin tearing on the rough surface as you slide a couple of inches before laying still. You yelp in pain and struggle to get up.

**SMACK**

You are hit on the back again, forcing you to the ground and you clutch your chest as cold, frigid air wheezes through your slightly parted lips. You lift your head up and look at the sign that is so close, but so far at the same time. You give a cry of disbelief and your arm reaches out to it as if you can somehow bring it closer by doing so. Then, without warning, a boot slams down on your outstretched hand and you hear a sickening snap of bone as the boot grinds it into the gravel. Your body is alive with excruciating pain and you can't help but let out a screech. However, mid scream, a hand roughly yanks back your head and covers your mouth as the boot finally steps aside.

You writhe in pain and tears spill down your cheeks in waterfalls as you yank your hand towards you and cradle it gently. The person holding your head and covering your mouth lets go and you curl into a fetal position, whimpering pitifully. You can hear chuckles of laughter coming from beside you and your brain is too overloaded with pain to think about what to do.

"Well, well.... What do we have here?" A gruff voice says, a hint of amusement in their tone. When you don't answer the voice continues. "A young lady who thought it'd be a good idea to walk through the park in the dark of the night, eh? It must be our lucky day." You hear murmurs of agreement and a hand roughly flips you so you are on your back. Right above you, looking down with twisted predatory smiles, are four scruffy looking men. It's too dark right where you are to make out many features, but you can see a scar running down the cheek of the guy that flipped you over. Incidentally, it is also the one wearing the boots that crushed your hand.

" _He must be the leader..."_ you thought hazily your eyes flickering from face to face. If you got out of here you would make sure the police got the perfect description on them.

"Hey, slut." The male on the far left says leaning closer and making you flinch back. "Why don't you be a good little bitch and sit on all fours, or in your case, three's, for us?" You glare at them and open your mouth to scream at them when your head whips to the side and you see stars. "Don't you fucking think of talking back, slut." You press yourself further into the ground and it feels like the ground below you is rumbling as they all laugh at your terrified expression.

"Hey now, if you do as we say then we promise to dispose of you as painlessly as possible.. after we have had our fun of course." Scar face says straightening up and looking down at you, a glint of malice in his eye. You try to move, but you find yourself frozen to the ground in distress. You watch as the leader steps back from you and his smile widens dangerously. "Alright you've made your choice." He says feigning disappointment and he turns to the men behind him.

"Have at 'er boys! Tear the little bitch to shreds!"

 


End file.
